<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wings by b_liss_ko, fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409178">Wings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_liss_ko/pseuds/b_liss_ko'>b_liss_ko</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020'>fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Кинковые арты на спецквест [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Augmentations Kink, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Romance, Wings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:14:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_liss_ko/pseuds/b_liss_ko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Кинк: крылья, аугментация</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Кинковые арты на спецквест [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Drarry 2020 спецквест кинки</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Кинк: крылья, аугментация</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div><p>
    <br/>
<a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/39/0f/CvmLKvWM_o.jpg">Открыть в полном размере (4500 х 3000рх)</a>
  </p>
<dl>
<dt class="filter-toggle spoiler collapsed"></dt>
<dd class="expandable spoiler hidden">
<br/>

<p>
При клике на превью откроется страница работы. По умолчанию страница открывается в этом же окне.<br/>
<br/>
</p>

<p><span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159548"></a></span>
  <span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159548"></a></span>
  <span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159548"></a></span>
  <span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159548"></a></span>
  <span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394826"></a></span>
  <span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394913"></a></span>
  <span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394586"></a></span>
  <span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394730"></a></span>
  <span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407531"></a></span>
  <span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407642"></a></span>
  <span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407714"></a></span>
  <span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408257"></a></span>
  <span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408350"></a></span>
  <span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408494"></a></span>
  <span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408617"></a></span>
  <span></span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408677"></a>
  <span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409109"></a></span>
  <span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409178"></a></span>
  <span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411368"></a></span>
  <span><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411428"></a></span>
</p>
</dd>
</dl></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚡⚡<b>Проголосовать за работу можно по ссылке: ⚡⚡</b><br/><br/><a href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScqG3JfeGGy-c1xfWZ5d-y0W8nTMa85stE5tRN74Zufn5u4GA/viewform">https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScqG3JfeGGy-c1xfWZ5d-y0W8nTMa85stE5tRN74Zufn5u4GA/viewform</a></p><p> </p><p>  <b>Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.</b><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>